


Lost In Vegas

by brilliant1007



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilliant1007/pseuds/brilliant1007
Relationships: 我兴
Kudos: 7





	Lost In Vegas

Lost In Vegas

拉斯维加斯，一半天堂，一般地狱。

把玩着手里仅有的一枚筹码，坐在马路边的栏杆上，脚边的酒瓶，已被我踢翻，洒出些许未喝完的液体。  
城市的灯光，虚虚实实，显得不真实起来，或者说在我眼里，虚晃成了五颜六色的光斑。这样一座在沙漠中的城市，没有了斑驳的风沙，只剩下纸醉金迷，它像一朵开在沙漠中的因素，苍白又艳丽，轻浮却又沉重的叩击着每一个渴望来这里一夜暴富的人。  
来这里之前，我是个穷光蛋。  
而现在，我只能对着这谨慎的一枚筹码发呆，抬起手，用它遮住月亮，却遮不住周围的嘈杂和远处的霓虹。  
“Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now”  
路边的行为艺人，唱的歌，却和热闹的人群，纸醉金迷的格格不入。我知道，老鹰的Desperado。完全符合我的心境，辞去了并不太体面的工作，像是以前的狂热投机淘金者一般，来这里孤注一掷放手一搏，搏到连底裤都输得干干净净，亡命之徒，真是贴切。  
我讪笑。  
想捡起身边的酒瓶，却发现自己根本弯不下腰，疼痛从胃部开始蔓延，四肢百骸。  
偌大的拉斯维加斯，一半土豪债主，一半我这般落魄之人罢了。

这个中国男孩子，很巧然的出现在我的视线里，在我不知道在这里坐了多久之后。  
紧身皮衣裹挟着巨大的白色胸脯，三点式加渔网袜，bunny 女郎的装饰还是一如既往地脸颊。这个穿着黑色外衣，扎着高高马尾的亚裔男生，似乎正在被热情的女郎纠缠。  
男孩看着很显小，虽然扎着霸气的小辫，但显然被比他大上一号的白人女郎强买强卖的架势所震慑到了，低着头，耳朵泛红，手抵着对方的大胸，又觉得不太合适，不知该放哪里，啧，有点可爱。  
我有些醉了。  
看不清男孩的长相，但觉得他和这里大多数的人，并不太一样，莫名有些单纯，笨头笨脑的样子，很是可爱。亚裔的男孩子，都这么可爱吗？  
跳下栏杆，横穿马路，一把巴拉过还在被纠缠的亚裔男孩，带着酒气，冲他耳边吹气，满意地看着他的耳朵从粉红，再变成深红，莫名色情。  
“Sweety，这么晚的夜里，可不适合一个人乱跑。”  
壮硕的白人女郎，朝我暧昧的眨了眨了眼，say了句good night，便去物色他的下一个目标。  
凑近看，男孩的双眼很大，瞳仁清澈，山根处有些许的雀斑，煞是可爱，和我脑海中对亚洲男孩的刻板印象，一点也不一样。他用湿漉漉地看着我，似乎刚刚从一个困境中解脱出来，还有点摸不清楚现在的处境。

男孩的反应似乎有些慢，我也有些不清醒，维持着拉扯的姿势挺久。  
最后他微微挣开我还在他肩头的手，拉出一个安全距离。  
“I am Lay，What’s your name？”  
看着他伸出的那只想握手的手，以及略显青涩的英语口音，我突然明白，何谓际遇。  
灯红酒绿，车水马龙的世界里，有一个人陪你度过这难熬的一夜，变是际遇。至于这个人叫什么，我又是谁，有什么重要的呢。  
我用手拍拍他的手掌，很老美式的打招呼方式，不说姓名，天亮之后，各自离开，散尽人流，再也不见。  
“Hi，Bro！”  
男孩似乎是在街头迷茫了很久，就算遇到我这个陌生人，也瞬间打开了话匣子。说他这是一趟说走就走的旅行，拉斯维加斯太繁华了，他今晚吃了什么，龙虾有多么多么的美味，小嘴里接二连三冒出各种话茬，虽然语法很蹩脚，倒也不让人难懂。  
我做着一个忠实的倾听者。  
字里行间，不难听出，男孩的家境应该很好，无忧无虑，只是天真了些许，傻乎乎的。  
“我觉得自己没有生活，所以来寻找生活，哥哥你呢？”  
“我？”我讪笑。  
“我也是来寻找生活，不知道你有没有听过一句话，拉斯维加斯，一半天堂，一半地域。”我将手上那没筹码交到他的手里，“送给你了，当做是纪念。”  
他接过筹码，看了片刻，然后特别严肃的说：“哥哥，赌博不好。”  
我被男孩逗笑了，揉了揉他扎起小辫下毛茸茸的后脑勺，看他特别严肃地对我说：‘’哥哥，是真的。“  
“哥哥，我也有句话，不知道你听没听过。”  
“恩？”  
“What happens in Vegas, just stay in Vegas.”  
“What happens in Vegas, just stay in Vegas.”我喃喃地重复了一遍，地狱或是天堂，或者迷失，或者离开。

我们漫无目的的走在路上，来去的人行色匆匆。  
两个不同种族，不同生活背景，不同贫富差距的人，因为奇妙的际遇，很舒适的，很安静的，漫步在都市的街头。没有目的的，也不想有目的的。  
“Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
我开始哼唱，五音不全。  
很巧，男孩也听过这首歌，他跟着我一起哼唱，倒是把我的嗓子烘托地能听了些。  
说不上心里有什么想法，就是有人陪着，多少少了份孤寂。  
也不知道男孩什么想法，他似乎胆子很大，也愿意和我这样没头没脑的走在这座他第一天来完全陌生的城市。

“不如去我那儿坐坐？”  
凌晨两点，有了些许困意。更多的是上来的酒瘾，刚才那瓶酒洒了，身上没钱，酒店里还有两瓶，不知道男孩愿不愿意和我喝一杯。  
“不知道该去哪里，就上我那儿坐坐。就是酒店有些老旧，和你住的比不上。”  
似乎我有些唐突，男孩有些戒备，却最终答应了我的邀约。  
本想在外宿醉一宿的我，因为一个意外，一个人，打破了计划。

我住的酒店很破。因为便宜。  
大厅连着客房屋内，都是昏黄的灯光，壁纸很旧了，甚至有些剥离。房间不大，一张大床，两人沙发。我招呼他坐下，他顶着探究的眼神，四处打量。男孩的大眼睛，瞳仁漆黑，一眸清澈湖水的眼睛，像是要把人吸进去一般。  
桌上有酒，一瓶开过，一瓶没开，都是很劣质的wisky。  
我给男孩倒了杯酒，金黄色的液体，从瓶中缓缓流入高球杯中，如同屋内昏黄的也灯光一样，氤氲不清。劣质的假酒，散发出冲鼻的气息，男孩接过酒，似乎有点熏眼睛，下意识地躲了躲。  
“酒不好，将就着喝。”  
“其实我不太会喝酒，一杯就倒。”男孩冲我调皮地吐了吐舌头，但还是礼节性地喝了一口，浓烈的酒精味滋得他五官皱成了一团，真是小孩子。  
我给自己倒了一杯，坐在沙发的另一头，一时间，相对无言。  
他的双肩包，放在腿上，鼓鼓囊囊的，我很是好奇，便问，这是什么？没想到亚洲男孩，像是献宝一样，打开了他的双肩包，掏出一包又一包，各色各样的零食，给我显摆，说这是在中国也有的零食，问我有没有吃过，和我评价哪个口味超绝好吃。  
他似乎是讲到了自己喜欢的话题，整个人变得更加生动，那种对生活的爱意是我所没有的，就像是一朵被生活爱护的很好的温室花朵，让人想要揉碎。  
听着男孩聒噪的讲话，我有一搭没一搭地迎合着，也有一杯每一杯地喝着，竟然将一瓶酒喝得精光。这酒真差劲，比我一个人喝的时候，还要难喝。也不不知是喝了多少，竟然有了些许醉意，再看一边的男孩，双颊红扑扑的，眼角也飞上了一抹红晕，手中的酒杯，酒没怎么少，可聒噪跳跃的语调已经换成了黏黏糊糊、嘟嘟囔囔。没想到他的酒量，真的比他说的一杯倒还要差。  
我喟叹，已经很惨了，这样的夜里，竟然还要照料一个陌生的酒鬼。  
我把男孩从沙发上架起来，他身体出奇的热，像是发烧了一般，热源透过身体，隔着一层薄薄的单衣，传递过来，滚烫的气息。男孩嘴里还在嘟囔些什么，我本打算凑近听听，究竟说了些什么，没想到温柔柔软的触感扑面而来。  
在堕落之城拉斯维加斯，我被一个陌生的亚洲男孩强吻了。  
后面的事情发生的有些超乎所以，可能是因为酒精的作用，荷尔蒙再释放，在脑海中爆炸。也可能是因为男孩的嘴唇柔软，舌苔灵魂，散发着好闻的甘甜气息，一切的一切，偏离了最初的轨道。  
我把他狠狠压在老旧的棕色沙发上，捧起男孩小巧的下巴，吻得更加热烈。有些缺氧，他的双颊更加通红，眼中氤氲，萌上了一层弥漫的雾气。他似乎不太会接吻，不会换气，津液顺着嘴角留下来，流进卫衣里，让人想探寻更多。  
男孩很老实，一点反抗都没有，让我剥掉他的上衣，里面还穿了件老式的工字白背心。他的身体，在黄色的灯光下，泛起一层蜜色的光泽，胸前两点，如同瑰丽的红宝石，也泛着暗红色的光芒。  
一切的一切，来得过分自然，不会因为是两个陌生人，不会因为在陌生的城市，而觉得这场做爱，有什么奇怪。我吮吸着他的胸，满意地听着醉酒的男孩发出嗡嗡的哼哼声，不只是满足还是舒爽。  
男孩很白，我以为亚洲人，都是黄皮肤，没想到，灯光下，男孩竟然比我还要白上几分，瘦下的骨架，被我压在身下，有些无辜。他醉了，但又似乎意识很清新，知道配合，乖顺地让我脱衣服、脱裤子、脱内裤。  
男孩真的是温室的花朵，他的身体像艺术品。我三十多年的人生经历中，未曾见过这样美丽的身体。与种族无关，与性别也无关。  
他的器官长得很秀气，带着点粉，灯光下，多了好几分暧昧，让人忍不住放在嘴边，尝尝是什么味道。我不知道他有多大，亚洲人，我都才不清岁数，但我直觉他不大，可能还未成年，丝丝撩拨，变情动的不行。他双腿蜷起，窝在沙发里，揪着我的头发，在我嘴里释放，蜷缩起来的脚趾，告诉我，他很兴奋。口腔中的浓液，告诉我，他真的没什么经历。  
拉斯维加斯，一座堵上运气的城市。  
在这个10月的夜里，我输掉了一切。  
在这个10月的夜里，我似乎用我用运气，赢得了一切。

我把他架起来，让他坐在沙发背上，他似乎醉得坐不稳，有一只手，死死地抓住粗粝的沙发布料，双腿大张，刚刚释放过一次，无力地垂下他的双脚。  
他是美的。  
我沿着他的大腿内侧，一路向下，舔舐这篇蜜色中透着深粉色的肌肤，满意地感受到他的浑身颤立，连脚趾也不放过。他呜呜地求饶，让我别在这样了，哭着求着求我进去。我把他的腿打得更大了一些，浅色的毛发下，嫣红的入口，像一朵含苞待放的玫瑰花，娇艳欲滴，也是那么美丽和吸引人。他用脚趾，挠着我的肩背，告诉我他有多兴奋，多想要，这一刻，似乎只有荷尔蒙在作祟，管它身在哪里，要去向何方，只有身体最原始本能的释放，方能解救一颗救赎的心。  
我们不知做了多少次，在酒店老旧大床上，床被摇得咯吱咯吱作响，酒店隔音很差，我不知道隔壁的邻居听到了多少，我也无暇顾及。  
他的背很美，蝴蝶骨、腰窝、丰臀，没想到宽大卫衣下是这样一具躯体。我吻着他的背，在白皙的皮肤上打下一个又一个烙印，听着他高声的喊叫快点，然后加速冲刺。  
我看着他坐在我的身上，仰头上下浮动，眼泪和津液顺着下巴和和好看的喉结缓缓流下，性感的要命。他的腰很细，胯骨也是，将将放得下我的两手，我们紧密结合，密不可分，就像认识了数十年的亲密爱人一般。  
他一点也不隐忍，可能是因为唱歌的关系，他的喘息声和叫声，都异常的好听，像是最好的催情剂，让我再一次有了原始的冲动和欲望。

第二天，醒来已经是正午，幸好在输得精光之前，续了一周的酒店。  
床上、沙发上，还是凌乱的痕迹，空气中的酒味和淡淡的潮湿气息，还未散开，但男孩身上好闻的奶香味，早已经不复存在。  
床头上，放着一枚筹码，和一张便签条。  
筹码是我昨晚送个亚洲男孩的，而他现在又还给了我。  
承载着昨晚荒诞却美好的回忆。

便签上写着一行字，不算好看的英文字母。  
What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas


End file.
